Midnight Cello
by Feedies
Summary: First Lemon FanFiction.. I'll sin for this.. (Summary Divider) Altaria(Itzel) has been devastated from Talonflame(Durek)'s disappearance. So, Amphoras(Sobel) tried to lift Itzel's spirits up. Instead, it causes much more than a hug. Read the rest.


**(Amphoras playing the cello inside Altaria's home..)**

"Stop." Altaria (Itzel) said seriously. So, Amphoras (Sobel) stopped. "So, do you want to talk about your beloved Pidgeot (Durek)..? Or am I going to play my instrument?" Sobel recalled. "So, can I talk to you about Durek..?" Sobel beamed.

(Itzel stopped talking.)

 **(Sobel begins playing his instrument..)**

"I SAID STOP..!" Itzel yelled, throwing a lamp at Sobel. He ducked the lamp, but letting it hit the cello, breaking it. "..?!" Sonel was tearing up. He started crying, making Itzel despondent. "I-I'm so sorry! I lost my temper there.." she said, trying to soothe down Sobel with her feathered wing.

"It's okay.." Sobel sniffled, and he eventually cheered up, then he stood up. "You know, I can talk about Durek now.." Itzel said. "Okay.. tell me about him." Sobel responded. They both sat on a sofa, Sobel sat close to Itzel.

 **(Itzel starts explaining..)**

"I just feel empty without him, even though he told me that my wings were taking up too much room. Or, he would make me trim my feathers or tell me to get an another house so I wouldn't waste a lot of space. But even after the unexplainable insults, he was still my idol for me.." Itzel sadly explained. "Yes, I have heard about his disappearance, and I have heard that he was a good bird. And I fully respect that." Sobel answered. Itzel started to cheer up a little, and they both started to pack up and go upstairs.

While they were walking, Sobel claimed, "It's getting late, Itzel.. Get some sleep and don't worry about Durek, okay?". "Okay.." Itzel replied, who was already getting ready for bed.

"Alrighty, I'll take my leave and head home, I'll see you another day.." Sobel said.

 **(Sobel almost heads out of the room..)**

"Wait!" Itzel exclaimed, she flew and blocked Sobel from the doorway, it made Sobel freeze and look at her. "I don't want you to go, I need some company.." she said. "You know Itzel? I've been around the region and this method always helped others a lot.." Sobel softly whispered.

 **(Sobel hugs her passionately..)**

Itzel was surprised, but she gladly accepted the hug, wrapping her wings around Sobel, quietly. "Thank you, I feel a little better now.." she thanked.

 **(Few minutes later, they are still hugging..)**

 **(Sobel and Itzel are still enjoying the hug..)**

"Uhh.. Itzel?" Sobel questioned. "Do you realize you're.. umm.. wet down there?" Itzel looked down at herself and noticed that her vargina was aroused, making it wet. "..!" Itzel was completely shocked, grabbed a pillow and blanket, and covered herself with it, rolling herself in the blanket. "I-I am so sorry, I did not mean that! Please!" she severely blushed. "So, do-" Sobel was cut off and Itzel quickly said, "Let's just forget this and go to sleep, ok?". They started to go to sleep, but Altaria stayed awake and thought, "I did break his cello, despite that, he managed to calm me and lift my spirits.. Maybe I should give him an apology..".

Around midnight, Sobel started to wonder in his mind, "Why do I feel so good..? It feels so satisfying..", eventually, the pleasure caused him to be suspicious and he forcefully woke up. After he rubbed his eyes, he saw Itzel licking his penis. "..!" He was petrified..! "Finally! You're awake. Now that you're up.. Will you take this as my apology?" Itzel soon chirped. "Wait, what apology..?" Sobel sputtered. "For the cello, and the times that you soothed me.." Itzel replied. Soon, Itzel started to put the whole thing in her mouth, trying to deepthroat it. "Woah, you don't have to try that hard to give an apology.." Sobel worryingly moaned. However, Itzel ignored his statement and continued doing it, making Ampharos moan more.

Sooner or later, Sobel couldn't hold back and soon had to release his pleasure. He ejactated most of his load into her mouth, causing her to swallow most his semen. Half a minute, his semen discharge calmed down, then Itzel smirked, "Oh wow.. that was a lot you have..". Sobel blushed a little. Itzel grinned, "Now, since that's out of the way.. How about my turn now?" she quickly said. She turned her legs, making her nether regions face Sobel.

Meanwhile, Sobel couldn't help look at her genitalia. It was seriously wet, and Sobel thought, "She had been doing this for some time before I noticed..". Then, she said, "Come on, don't be afraid..". Sobel started teasing it, causing Itzel to say stutter stop, so, he began licking it. Her moans slowly went louder and once Sobel went deeper with his snout and licked deeper. Once he did, Itzel went over the edge, releasing her juices onto his face. "Doesn't taste as bad.." he thought to himself, licking it off. She then rotated herself making her beak facing Sobel. "Are you ready?" Itzel cooed, then Sobel nodded.

Itzel softly said, "Anyway, I really appreciate it that you took your own time to calm me, even though I broke your instrument..". "N-no problem" Sobel replied. Later, they continued off where they were at. In a matter of time, Itzel positioned his penis in front of her vargina then slammed her torso against his, causing pain for both of them. "Ow..!" they both mumbled. "Uhh.. can you go slowly..?" Sobel said, trying not to release his moans. She went slowly, and then faster when they were used to it. Soon, the pain was replaced by pure pleasure.

They looked at each other dreamingly, putting their arms and wings around to cling among themselves, then, Sobel put Itzel's beak onto his lips, and started to kiss passionately again, sharing tongues in their mouths. Once they released from each other's mouths, Sobel was already turned on. So, he stopped, then flipped Itzel where he is on top of Itzel.

"Now, since you had your fair share, it's my turn to control." Sobel smirked and he flipped her and he started to thrust his penis inside her, causing her to moan louder. Itzel stuttered, "T-this f-feels sooo g-good.." While he was thrusting, he thought to himself, "Well, she did seduce me to mate with her.." After a couple of minutes, Sobel and Itzel was about to reach their climaxes. Itzel was the first to climax, causing her walls to squeeze Sobel's penis. Her wave of pleasure also made Sobel to pump his sperm, the second time, into her..

"That was.. amazing." they both cooed. Sobel took out his penis out of her, causing his seed to flow out a little.. They kissed for the last time, then started to get.. drowsy..

( **Sunrise** )

Around mid-morning, Itzel eventually woke up, then noticed a note by her, saying:

" _Hope you had a good night, I made pancakes with some Pecha Berries to soothe you. Anyway, I hope last night made you feel better._

 _Love, Sobel_."

Itzel smiled and went downstairs, pancakes in her view. She tiptoed over the broken lamp and cello by her desk, and picked up the dish of pancakes. Once she grabbed it though, she heard a cello playing in the distance.


End file.
